


Kitten Love (Hustle Cat AU/Self-insert)

by MrArkMurder



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hustle cat AU, M/M, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrArkMurder/pseuds/MrArkMurder
Summary: This is a self-insert AU where Arkois((self)) become part of the cafe before Avery come in. As the cruse go on the more Arkois((self)) grow closer to Graves and the others. Graves pushes Arkois away but the harder he tries the more the other male rub off on him.





	Kitten Love (Hustle Cat AU/Self-insert)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing chapter fic. The beginning going to slow but, I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it.

Arkois was walking around city he just moved to. He moved from the country to the city because there had been nothing for him to do back home. The night streets were noiseless as cars passed by, as if he were a ghost walking the forgotten night. Which was surprising to him with his flashy hair and clothes. He had his hair cut short with his bangs long and waved up. It was dyed like a galaxy. He loved how it looked on him, with all the bright colors but also dark shades. The black trench coat that went down to his ankles was to shield him from the cold, and the boots had a small heel on them to add height. It was a cold out, winter had just set full in full force.  
As Ark walked he saw a cat wandering around outside a café. It had black fur that was well kept, and the street light reflected off its coat. The fur glittered white as it walked almost out of view. So Arkois followed the cat slowly, but it kept moving towards the café. It wasn’t fleeing but almost leading him in a mocking manner. He looked up in the window to see a sign that says the A Cat’s Paw Café.  
“Do you belong in there, buddy,” he said smoothly to the feline.  
“Meow,” it echoed in a deep cat tone. It sits down on its hind legs and watched him with its blue and gold eyes. Arkois noticed the color of the cat’s eyes with surprise. Then looking back up at the window there was a sign saying “Now Hiring.” He needed a job since he just moved to the city.  
“Whoever said black cats were bad luck never met one in person,” he said to himself in an upbeat voice. He went over to pick up the cat and return it to the café. This cat had to be part the café. Who would let this baby be on the streets, he thought. But the cat dodged his hands gracefully and ran out view. He sighed and turned around to go into the café, but stopped when he saw the hours posted on the door.  
“Guess I have to wait till tomorrow.”

 

He went back to his apartment that was perfect for him. It was a one bedroom, one bathroom, and kitchen/living room for single-person living. There were boxes everywhere, packed with stuff. It was a blessing that the bed was made and some of his clothes were hung up. The only thing perfectly set up was his TV and game consoles. Saying he was into gaming was an understatement.  
Ark looked between the unpacked boxes and video games, trying to decide what to do. He should just play some games since it was 10:30 PM and he didn’t know his neighbors’ habits yet. So, making too much noise when someone have a morning shelf is bad way start off in a new place. 

Later, he looked up to see the clock and saw it read 3:00 AM. He felt wave of panic. He had a bad habit of letting time escape him. He picked his binder off the floor and toss it in the clothes pile in the bathroom. Pulling his pants off he decided to set his clock to 8:15 AM to be able to get ready to go see about the job at the café.  
His sleep was restless, filled with the cat that he encountered last night. The eyes haunted his dreams, luring him back to the place they saw each other. It felt odd, dreaming about a cat in such a way. But he wanted to feel the cat’s fur between his fingers as his hand smoothed it down. Letting the proud feline know how lovely it was.  
The clock went off and he roll out bed with a loud thump.  
“Ark, you need help. That was, by far, the creepiest thing you’ve dreamt about. We are not into cats. It was just an odd dream,” he told himself as he pushed up off the floor.  
“Well, there are worse ways to wake up,” he mumbled, turning the clock off.  
He went to the closet to pick out clothes for an interview. He decided on black slacks, a white button-down shirt, black jacket, and nice boots. After that he took a quick shower, making sure he looked presentable.  
Getting out of the shower, he looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed, seeing all the things that still looked feminine about his body. He just had to hope for the best in a new place where no one knew him.  
He finished dressing and grabbed his cell phone to look at the time. It was 9:00 AM.  
“Fuck! Why is time flying?” He hurried through his apartment, rubbing the last of the sleep out his eyes before sliding his glasses on his face. He walked out the door towards A Cat’s Paw.  
When he reached the place, his anxieties kicked in as he stared the doors.  
The doors opened, and a tall, blond boy walked out of the door in a rush. He crashed into Arkois, making them both stagger backwards. Arkois reached out to grab the young man before he fell back into the glass door.  
“Are you aright, my dude?” Ark looked over the blond man, his glasses falling down a little because of the impacted.  
“…” He pulled away with surprising strength and moved back, looking as if he wanted to make a run for it.  
“Wait! It’s okay. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said, moving towards the other man. Before he reached him, Ark suddenly sneezed. When he looked back up, there was only a Siamese cat in front of him.  
He was confused and taken aback, but he guessed Glasses must have run back inside, letting a cat out. So, he picked up the Siamese, as he walked through the doors and into a well-decorated room.  
The Siamese struggle until Arkois put him down softly. Then a tall man with long brown hair that remind him of tree bark walked over to him. His skin was a nice shade of coffee with creamer, and as he met his eyes he noticed they were chocolate brown. He hoped this guy wasn’t as odd as the blond-haired man. As they neared each other the man smiled down at him, welcoming. It was a warm smile that remind him of a fire in the hearth during winter. Then the man started to talk to Arkois.  
“Is this the first time you visiting us at A Cat’s Paw? My name is Landry, how can I help you?” He put his hand out, offering to shake hands.  
“Hi Landry, I am Arkois. I am here to ask about the job interview. Are you the one I have to talk to about the job?” Taking his hand and shaking it gently, Ark smiled back up at him.  
His mood changed but he still smiled politely. It was nothing obvious, it just seemed like something had changed.  
“I am not the owner, but I can go get him. Would you like some coffee as you wait?”  
“No, thanks. I prefer tea if you have some?” The Siamese looked up at Ark and hissed. “What’s the deal? I didn’t know cats have preference on beverages.”  
“We mostly have coffee, sorry. I don’t think we have tea at the moment. As for the cat, he is a little moody. Don’t worry too much about him.”  
Landry left the room, going up the stairs, leaving Arkois with the cats. He looked around the room and found a cat toy to play with. The toy he picked was the one with a stick with a rope and feather dangling from the end.  
He flicked the toy up and down, luring one of the cats over to him. It was a long-hair white cat that jump at the toy to claim its prize. Ark pulled the toy up in time to avoid the cat. The cat gracefully and swiftly landed on all fours, looking angry about its loss. The cat lowered to the ground as Arkois lowered the feather, wiggling it to urge the cat on. The cat leaped forward as its claws dug into the toy, and it purred at its victory.  
“Oh, well, buddy. You won fair and square.” Arkois pet the feline behind its ears, and it licked his fingers in return.  
“I see you met one our many friends here at the café.”  
The voice of this man was smooth and deep like a shot of whiskey. Ark looked back to see a man in his 40’s. He was quite handsome, with his black hair combed to one side, long-sleeved sweater, black paints that fit him well. Crow skulls hung on his neckline. Okay, if Arkois wasn’t goth he would found the crow heads creepy. Lucky for this man he was goth. Then Ark saw his eyes. What was odd was that this man and the cat from yesterday have the same eyes, he realized. They stare into Arkois eyes as if they know each other but, his words were towards someone he just met.  
“You’re here for the interview? Well, I can see you pass the first test. Can you get along with our four-legged friends, and so you have.” The white cat bumped Arkois hand as he moved to get up, not wanting its new found slave to part just yet.  
“Hello, sir, I am Arkois. I been told cats have a fondness for me. I just moved here so I am in need of employment.” He was overly polite and trying to not to show his anxiety.  
“I am Graves, it nice to meet a new face. Would say you’re more of a Poe or Rice?”  
Arkois was taken aback by the question. Of course, he was asking about Anne Rice or Edgar Allan Poe. Arkois was relieved Graves wasn’t lumping him in with the Twilight kids.  
His answer came out with a shy tone but there was a smirk on his face. “I love Poe! His way with words make you feel as if you yourself are there.”  
Graves seemed pleased with his answer and for some reason it made Arkois feel a spike of pride.  
Graves look at him with those eyes that made his eyes heart race. “If you will follow me upstairs, we can start the interview.” Arkois gave the white cat one last pet then pull himself up off the floor to follow Graves.  
“See you later, bro,” he said to Landry, smiling and feeling on top of the world.  
If only he knew his life was going to change with this seemly innocent interview.


End file.
